Secret Archives
In Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, every escape room has a blue file password that when entered into the safe, gives a gold file (HARD difficulty) or a silver file (EASY difficulty). Obtaining a gold file gives you all the secret archives for that room, while the silver file only gives you half of them. There are a total of 112 secret archives to find (7 in each escape room) which provide important backstory, a deeper explanation of terms used in the game, or useless, humorous facts. Collecting them earns the trophy/achievement "Redacted" and allows access to the Another Time END epilogue. Elevator The file password is found by pressing the "3" on the main elevator panel. A red memory card pops out of the panel, and if you insert it into the voting device in the back of the room, the file password will show up. AB Room= This is where you play the AB game. It appears to be an elevator card. There are six AB rooms in the warehouse on Floor A. From the left, they're referred to as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc. The interior of each room is identical to the others, with a voting device on the wall and a hatch in the ceiling. |-| AB Gate= This refers to the door of the AB Room. Most elevator doors open horizontally, but this one opens and closes vertically. Most elevators also include a safety feature that prevents closing if anything obstructs it. These doors have no such safety feature. |-| Bracelet: 1= Each participant has a bracelet attached to their left wrist. If a participant breaks the rules, or fails to fulfill certain conditions, then a set of four needles in the bracelet will inject them with two chemicals, in succession. There are only two situations which will cause the bracelet to come off: 1. The person wearing it completes the game and escapes. 2. The heart of the person wearing it stops beating. Attempting to break the bracelet, or attempting to force it off, will be considered a violation of the rules. |-| AI= AI is short for "Artificial Insemination," which is a process by which eggs are fertilized without the use of a male organ. It is commonly used in the breeding of dairy cattle and pigs, but has also been-...Oh, I'm being told that in this case, "AI" stands for "Artificial Intelligence," which is another thing entirely. |-| Have a nice OOO: 1= Words Zero III says before he leaves. Here are a few variations. *Have a nice trick! *Have a nice trap! *Have a nice traitor! |-| Quantum Computer= A device built by Tom Kwan, a Boise, Idaho commuter. That's actually a lie. A quantum computer is a highly advanced machine that uses quantum phenomena such as superposition and entanglement to perform calculations. Let's say, for example, that you want to determine the prime factors of 5183. A Van-Neumann-style computer (let's call him Paul) would say, "Hmm. Can I divide it by 2? 3? 5?" and just run through number like that until it got the answer, Mr. Kwan, on the other hand (the computer, not the imaginary commuter), would look at 5183 and say "Obviously it's 71 x 73." A traditional computer can only be in one of 2^n states at once, but a quantum computer can be in up to 2^n states simultaneously! That means a quantum computer can complete calculations that are currently impossible. That's amazing, Mr. Kwan! |-| Floor A Graffiti= Someone has written "TWO MILKMEN GO COMEDY" on the wall in the warehouse on Floor A. Presumably, it refers to a pair of milkmen visiting a comedy club. The sentence construction, however, is obviously wrong. There must be a reason why. Lounge The file password is found by placing 3 glasses on the coasters. The left glass must be filled with "Blue Ocean", the middle must be filled with "White Island", and the right glass must be filled with "Red Planet". The screen next to the coasters will then display the file password. What is the Nonary Game?= It's a deadly game that nine people have been forced to play. Its official name is Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. As part of the Nonary Game, the participants must also play the Ambidex Game, or "AB Game". |-| Nonary Game Rules= What is the purpose of the Nonary Game? To escape through a door marked with a number nine. How do you open the number nine door? You have to earn at least 9 BP. How do you earn BP? Go to the AB Room and play the AB Game. How do you enter the AB Room? Next to the AB Gate is a card reader. Just slide the designated card key into it, and the door will open. Where are these card keys? Behind the CD's. |-| Supplementary Rules= Here are a few more rules for you! Once you've opened a door, you can hop through it as much as you like. The Chromatic Doors are like that too! Once you open them, even I carrot keep you from going in and out of them! Any color bracelet can go through them, and as many people as you like. But! But but but, you have to escape before you can take advantage of this Free Reign rule! Once you've activated a Chromatic Door and gone though it to the puzzle beyond, it warren't let you go back until you've solved the puzzle. |-| Pair/Solo= In addition to a number, each bracelet will say either "Solo" or "Pair". Each color will have three bracelets: One solo and two pairs. The two people who have the same color "pair" bracelets will share the same fate, and must vote together as one. |-| BP= This refers to "Bracelet Points." The number of BP you have will be displayed on your bracelet. If your BP is greater than 9, then you can open the number nine door and escape. However, if your BP drops below 0, then the needles built into the bracelet will activate. |-| Number Nine Door= The door is found in the warehouse on Floor A. Anyone with 9 or more BP can open the door and escape the Nonary Game, so in a sense, this door could be considered the ultimate goal of the participants. Once the number nine door closes after someone with 9 BP opened it, there's no way to open it again. During his explanation, Zero III said "The number nine door carrot stay open for more than nine seconds!" This is not strictly correct, however: The time period Zero III is referring to is the time when the door is fully open. That means that if one takes into account the time when the door is opening and when it's closing it is "open" for somewhat more than nine seconds. |-| Total Lunar Eclipse= At certain times, the Sun, Earth, and Moon align in such a way that the Moon is completely within the Earth's shadow. This causes the Moon to appear reddish-brown in color as light from the Sun passes through Earth's atmosphere and reflects off the Moon's surface. Incidentally, the game refers to a lunar eclipse on New Year's Eve in 2028, which is (or rather will be) an actual event. It will be visible only in the eastern hemisphere at 16:52 UT. Infirmary To get this file password, first go the puzzle drawer. Input 2 Blue, 2 Yellow, and 1 Red into the drawer. The left drawer will now open, containing another sheet of fabric inside. Place it on the bed and spell out "FOUND" and the password will be on the ADAM's screen. Soporil Beta= One of the drugs used by the Nonary bracelets, and an extremely powerful anaesthetic. It is the first drug injected when a participant breaks one of the rules. The drug also appeared in Virtue's Last Reward's sister title, Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. It was created by Mr. H, who was the president of Cradle Pharmaceutical and appeared in 999. He developed it by extracting and purifying an alkaloid from a variety of mandrake. High usage can lead to some side effects, including severe memory loss. It can also be aerosolized and used as an anaesthetic or "knock-out" gas. |-| Tubocurarine= One of the drugs used by the Nonary bracelets, and an extremely powerful muscle relaxant. This is the second drug injected by the bracelets if a rule is broken. The tubocurarine is injected 9 minutes after the Soporil. It causes the respiratory muscles to cease functioning, and the body perishes from a lack of oxygen. Tubocurarine is a component in some of the poisons used by indigenous populations in South America, who tip their arrows with poison when hunting. It can be counteracted with a cholinesterase inhibitor, but it's not clear if the Nonary Game facility has any of this antidote available. |-| ADAM= Acronym for the Automatic Diagnosis and Analysis Machine. This device uses nuclear magnetic resonance imaging to examine and diagnose anyone put into it. It's similar to the MRI machines you might find in modern-day hospitals, only much smaller and more efficient. An advanced computer built into the device can automatically diagnose most issues and ailments. If the subject of diagnosis is already deceased, the ADAM can perform a virtual autopsy to determine the cause of death. |-| Newspaper Excerpt= "Radical-6 Infection Spreads, Cure Continues to Elude Authorities." The Radical-6 virus continues to spread across the globe like wildfire. The WHO has confirmed that the death toll is estimated to have passed 100,000 victims. Immediate quarantine of any infected patients is strongly advised. |-| Pandemic= When an epidemic spreads beyond a certain area, it becomes a pandemic. Some historical pandemics include cholera, typhoid fever, tuberculosis, the Black Plague, and smallpox. Certain influenza outbreaks have also reached pandemic, or near-pandemic levels of infection. In Spain in 1918, an influenza outbreak was said to have caused 40 to 50 million deaths, |-| Radical-6= A powerful virus whose worldwide spread is an integral part of this story. If you want to know what "Radical" and "6" mean, you'll have just have to play the game and find out. |-| Injection Gun= A powerful syringe that uses easily-swappable vials. Crew Quarters To get the file password, type in the locker combination (1986) into Phone #1. The phone's screen will show 9861. Type that in the keypad on the locker and the display will give you the password. (The locker you must unlock is located in Room 1) Primary Chromatic Door= There are a total of seven varieties of Chromatic Doors in the Nonary Game Facility, one for each of the following colors: cyan, magenta, yellow, red, green, blue, and white. The Primary Chromatic Doors will open at a specified time. Participants can see how much time is left until the primary doors open by pressing the buttons on both sides of their bracelets. |-| Secondary Chromatic Door= Several conditions must be met by the group that enters the primary door in order for the secondary door to open: There must be two pair bracelets and one solo bracelet. The colors of all three bracelets must together form either the color of the door they are trying to enter, or its complementary color. That's kind of hard to remember, though, so let's look at it like this instead: Red + Blue= Open the magenta secondary door. Green + Green= Open the magenta secondary door. Green + Red= Open the yellow secondary door. Blue + Blue= Open the yellow secondary door. Blue + Green= Open the cyan secondary door. Red + Red= Open the cyan secondary door. |-| EU= Stands for "Erotic Units." EU is a system developed to measure a combination of physical, emotional, and situation attractiveness. It ranges from 0 to 20, where 20 might be Marilyn Monroe and 0 might be Gilbert Gottfried. For the curious, Danny Trejo rates 16 EU. Just being "sexy" does not guarantee a high EU rating. Not to be confused with competing systems of "hotness" or "sexability," the EU system weighs a number of factors, such as practicality, sustainability, emotional investment, and the bias of the observer. Women with a high EU rating have usually mastered the art of the tease. |-| Grandpa Videos= A collection of films that Tenmyouji has gathered. Their content isn't really explicit per se, but they still aren't really appropriate for someone Quark's age. It should be noted that the term does not imply the videos contain grandpas, or grandpa-like actors. |-| Sigma's Cat Problem, Part 1= Sigma has a strange verbal (and possibly psychological) tic which causes him to make cat puns whenever he talks about cats. The cause of this behavior seems to be an experience he had as a child. When Sigma was in preschool, there was a deserted house near his school that everyone called the Cat Mansion. He'd always loved cats, so every day he would visit the Cat Mansion and give the cats that lived there some of his lunch. One day, he realized that he could understand that he could understand what the cats were saying to one another. A magical black cat appeared, and told him that it has given him this gift in exchange for giving food to its fellows. "But," the magical cat said... (To be continued...) |-| Sigma's Cat Problem, Part 2= "You can never tell anyone about your gift," the magical black cat warned. "If you do, you'll be cursed." But young Sigma was so happy about his new-found ability that he slipped and told a girl about it, so the black cat cursed him. His curse was to speak only in cat puns for the rest of his life. Fortunately for him, a magical white cat came along soon afterward, felt the curse was a little too harsh and lessened it, so that he would only talk in cat puns when he talked about cats. And they lived happily ever after. |-| Phone= A device that converts sound into electrical signals, and transmits them over a wire so they can be decoded and played back on the other end. It's useful for speaking to people who are far away. The invention of the telephone is generally credited to Alexander Graham Bell in 1876, but there is dispute in some circles as to whether or not this is the truth. In the game, there is a phone in one of the cabins. It can't call outside the facility of course, but what if you try something like 5309 or 6969? Other numbers might do other things, so give it a try. GAULEM Bay To get this file password, use the eye poster to check which robot goes with which set of letters. Uppercase letters are lit eyes and lowercase are unlit eyes. Look only for the unlit eyes and match up the letters to spell "REMINISCENCE". Type that into the tablet to get the password. Golem= The golem is an anthropomorphic creature from Jewish folklore. Golems are made from clay, and will obey any orders given to them by their creators without question, although they tend to take instructions very literally. A golem is created by performing a holy ritual, then kneading the clay in the shape of a person, chanting a spell, and writing the Hebrew word "emet"-"truth"-on the golem's forehead. Erasing the "e" changes the word to "met," which is Hebrew for "death." Doing this deactivates the golem. |-| G-OLM= One of the GAULEMs found in the Nonary Game facility. He is discovered lying on the maintenance table in the GAULEM Bay. His product ID is GTM-CM-G-OLM. He asked to be referred to by "the last bit," which is, of course, G-OLM. Much to his surprise, this ends up being pronounced like "golem" anyway. On a side note, GTM-CM-G-OLM stands for "GAULEM Type Male- Cockney Model No. G-OLM." |-| Chinese Room= The Chinese Room is a thought experiment developed by American philosopher John Searle to contest some of the ideas about artificial intelligence. The experiment itself is explained in more depth in the game, but the general idea behind it is to pose the question: "Do intelligent responses indicate actual understanding?" Searle contests that a computer could be programmed to respond intelligently in conversation with humans- so much so that it would seem to be human itself- but that it would not necessarily, or perhaps could not, actually understand what it was saying. Of course this raises the question: How can we know that human minds are not, in essence, Chinese rooms? Can we really say that we understand the things we say, or are we just simulating understanding? |-| Turing Test= The Turing test is designed to gauge a computer's ability to exhibit intelligent behavior, first developed by British mathematician Alan Turing. The test has three participants: a human judge, a human subject, and a machine. The judge engages in conversation with the human and the machine, and if the judge cannot determine who is the machine and who is the human, the machine is considered to have passed the Turing test. When Phi mentions that perhaps she and her companions have been captured to perform a test, she is referring to the Turing test. |-| Supplementary AB Rules= Hare are some more AB game rules for you! Not voting is not an hoption. If both parties refuse to vote, then everybunny gets penalized! In other words, one person out of every color group of three has to vote. |-| GAULEM= An acronym for "General-purpose Autonomous Labor Electronic Machine." GAULEMs are robots developed and sold by an American corporation called Hephaestus Systems. Some of the units in this facility, however, have had their software significantly enhanced by Zero Sr. A portion of them have also been given ABT created by Zero Sr. Incidentally, ABT is short for "Artificial Biological Tissue." |-| G-OLM's Story: The Point= The gist of G-OLM's somewhat rambling explanation is that the center of though doesn't necessarily have to reside in the body. In the case of G-OLM, the "self" clearly resided in the mainframe, and operated the body remotely. Since a self-aware robot could exist this way, he theorized, what would prevent humans from doing the same? If humans are actually being controlled by an outside force, then is there actually any such thing as free will? Rec Room The file password is found by using the dartboard. The total of three throws must be 91, with the red value being the highest, and the green value being the lowest. In order for this to happen, hit 17(x2), 11(x3), and 8(x3). The password will be displayed on the dartboard screen. Wound: 1= 4th intercostal, left Between the 4th and 5th ribs, on the upper left chest. Stab Wound A wound caused by a knife or other sharp object. Wound Margin: Clean, continuous The wound margins are consistent with a stab wound. Wound Angles: 1 sharp, 1 blunt This is consistent with a knife wound: Most knives have a sharp cutting edged, and one flat edge, which would produce this wound profile. |-| Wound: 2= Wound Cavity The depth of the wound. Frequently, this will match the length of the blade used. Wound Length The length, longways, of the wound left in the epidermis. Usually this corresponds to the height of the blade. Wound Width (Blunt Angle) The width of the blunt angle of the wound. Usually this corresponds roughly to the width of the knife blade, allowing for elasticity of the skin. |-| Coroner= Not to be confused with a corner, a coroner is a government official who assists law enforcement by investigating the causes of death and dealing with the paperwork and logistics surrounding corpses. It can also be used colloquially to refer to someone who performs these duties, whether or not they are actually employed by the government. |-| Autopsy= An autopsy is a post-mortem surgery that examines a body in detail to determine the cause of death and evaluate any diseases or injuries that might be present. It is also super-gross. |-| Luminol Mixture= Luminol is an organic compound with the chemical formula C8H7N3O2. When mixed with a hydroxide salt and hydrogen peroxide, it will glow blue when it comes in contact with blood and certain other substances. This property has made it a useful tool in criminal investigations, where it can reveal blood stains that have been cleaned up. Keep this in mind the next time you're contemplating how to deal with the neighbors listening to death metal at three in the morning. |-| Bracelet: 2= At first glance, K's bracelet seems different from the others- specifically, it appears to be attached to his suit. Although the design is slightly different, it is not a part of his suit: The bracelet is attached directly to his wrist, with the face looking out through a hole in his armor. Just like the other bracelets, it will only come off when he escapes, or when his heart stops beating. |-| Generalized Amnesia= A memory condition where the sufferer retains knowledge such as a language, social common sense, and so on, but memories of their own past and personality disappear. Its cause is usually psychological, but it rare cases, it can be caused by serious head trauma. K suggested that an extremely painful breakup might have been the cause of his condition, but generalized amnesia usually requires a much more powerful trigger than breaking up with someone. In fact, a painful breakup often has the opposite effect: You want desperately to forget, but find that to be impossible, which lead to all sorts of other mental disorders. Or so the person sitting behind me says. Pantry The file password is found by using the hint on the back of the calendar. The hint is "The Day The Man Was Abducted". Sigma is the only man in the room, and he was abducted on Christmas Day, or 12/25. The box's location is "10-11-12, B, 13". After searching for that, the password will be displayed on the screen. Cooked Food: 1= Twice-Cooked Pork: A Szechuan dish. It is made by pan frying pork, cabbage, bell peppers, and green onions with Doubanjiang or Tianmian. Paella: A Spanish dish where one cooks rice, meat, seafood, and vegetable is a shallow pot. Seasoned with saffron. Nasi Goreng: An Indonesian dish made with pan fried rice seasoned with sambal, kecap manis, and terasi. Schnitzel: A German dish. It is made by mixing together meat, flour, eggs, and bread crumbs, then frying the mixture in butter or lard. |-| Cooked Food: 2= Yukgaejang: A Korean dish. The process involves stewing beef, vegetables, namul, and powdered chili peppers together very slowly. The resulting meal is very spicy. Borscht: A Russian dish. Preparation is very simple: You just stew meat and vegetables together for a long time. The finished meal is garnished with beets and sour cream. Tom Kha Gai: A Thai dish made by stewing chicken, chili peppers, ginger, and nampula in coconut milk. Very spicy. Chef's Pasta: Whatever the chef feels like making. Sometimes you don't know what it is until you take a bite. Sometimes you don't even know then. |-| Have a nice OOO: 2= Words Zero III says before he leaves. There are a few variations. *Have a nice trauma! *Have a nice trace! *Have a nice trumpet! |-| Free the Soul= An emerging religious organization with a rapidly growing membership. Some figures claim their congregation numbers over a million in countries across the world. Originally, the organization called itself "Free the Soul of Y," but later dropped "of Y" to become simply "Free the Soul." The founder of the religion is known only as "Brother," and his true identity is a mystery. Only a small number of the highest ranking members have ever seen him. The doctrine of Free the Soul demands that its adherents separate themselves from the world, free themselves of lust, and release their souls from their physical bodies, so that they can be purified. Its followers believe that they will be born again as a new race, and that the world will be transformed into a place of equality, with no conflict or poverty. Considering how "a peaceful world of equality with no conflict or poverty" usually plays out in the movies, they seem like a pretty scary group of people. |-| Myrmidons= Free the Soul is a powerful new religious order dedicated to establishing a new world order, and the Myrmidons are their elite, front line soldiers in that secret war. The general public knows nothing about the Myrmidons, but their actions have put them on watch lists of intelligence communities around the globe. Rumors say that all Myrmidons have the same face, suggesting that they may all be clones of a single person. No one knows where this rumor comes form, exactly, but I can tell you that it's a very credible source. |-| Brother= The founder of Free the Soul, although he prefers not be referred to as such. As a child, he had a younger brother whom he was very fond of. Unfortunately, the worst happened and the younger brother was murdered. Rage and despair filled Brother, and for nine days and nine nights, he was consumed by his own misery. On the morning of the tenth day, however, he had a revelation: Mankind was rife with base desires, and needed to be purified so that a new world could come into being. God had spoken to Brother and given him a mission. Brother dedicated his life to realizing that mission, and at the age of twenty-six, he established Free the Soul of Y. He claims that Y is a symbol for miracles. |-| Bracelet: 3= Here is some information that isn't revealed in the game: The bracelet put on the left wrists of the nine participants in the Ambidex Game has an important feature that's never mentioned- as soon as its put on, a needle in the underside activates and inserts itself into the wearer. That doesn't necessarily mean that it injects a drug, only that it activates and pierces the skin. Maybe there's something on the needle, or maybe there isn't... All that's certain is that when someone puts on the bracelet, they get poked. Pressure Exchange Chamber To get the file password, use the tablet to scan the Zero III doll. The color pattern to be used this time is on the booth by the stool. If you shade in the colors displayed on the pattern, the number will be 117. Type that into the tablet to display the password. AB Game: 1= This refers to the Ambidex Game. It's fair to assume that AB is short for Ambidex, but it also represents the two choices each player is given: A and B. *A is the choice to ally. *B is the choice to betray. When using the voting machine in the AB Room, each player must choose to either ally or betray before the time limit is up. |-| AB Game: 2= A round of the AB game is played between the members of the group that went through the previous Chromatic Door together. The two members of the pair will play against a single solo. Each party can choose to either cooperate or betray. The BP of each player will change depending on that choice. *If you choose to ally, and you opponent chooses to ally, you get +2 BP. *If you choose to ally, and your opponent chooses to betray, you get -2 BP. *If you choose to betray, and your opponent chooses to ally, you get +3 BP. *If you choose to betray, and your opponent chooses to betray, you get 0 BP. |-| Penalty= If you break the rules, or if your BP falls below 0, you will be penalized. More specifically, a set of needled in your bracelet will be activated, injecting you with two different drugs. The first is an anaesthetic called Soporil Beta. Nine minutes later, this will be followd by a muscle relaxant called tubocurarine. The muscle relaxant will cause your lungs to cease functioning, killing you. In other words, the penalty for failure is death. |-| Voting Machine= A machine used by the participants of the AB game to register their votes. It uses a touch panel, and is not to be mistaken for an ATM. |-| Hazmat Suit= The manual found in the PEC contains the following text in reference to these suits: The air in the facility is kept at a very high pressure relative to the outside environment. This is to prevent air contaminated with the virus from entering. All persons wishing to exit the facility must proceed through the Pressure Exchange Chamber. In order to prevent the spread of the virus and maintain a sterile environment, all persons entering the PEC must wear a specialized hazmat suit. Anyone not wearing a suit will no be allowed to enter the PEC. |-| Scotch= A type of whiskey mad in Scotland. Its unique aroma comes from the peat used in its manufacture. Scotch is Tenmyouji's favorite drink. He often claims, "A little scotch should scratch this itch," after returning from work, which annoys Quark. |-| Root Beer Float= A well-known drink made by putting a scoop of vanilla ice cream in some root beer. Also known as a "black cow." Quark has taken to saying "Root beer floats my boat," which warms Tenmyouji's heart. Laboratory This file password is found by using the DNA Extraction blender. The DNA must be extracted from a seed. By doing so, a yellow capsule will pop out. If you put it in the microscope, it will display the password in the screen connected to it. Floor A and Floor B= The facility has two stories. The top floor is referred to as "Floor A," and the bottom floor is called "Floor B." The A and B supposedly stand for "Above" and "Below." There's a rumor that the floors were actually named after a particular Swedish pop-rock group from the seventies, but everyone involved in this project has insisted that that is a vile and hurtful lie. |-| Researcher's Journal: 1= When the body is infected with Radical-6, the processing speed of the brain is reduced. If we assume the brain currently operates on a 1:1 basis with regards to time, Radical-6 reduced this to 1:Square root of 1/6, or approximately 1:0.408. This means that for every second that passes "outside," the patient feels that only 0.408 seconds have passed "inside." Therefore, when 1 second has passed "inside," approximately 2.45 seconds, or square root of 6 seconds, have passed "outside." This is why the virus has been termed "Radical-6." |-| Researcher's Journal: 2= Those infected by Radical-6 eventually develop a powerful urge to commit suicide. One theory holds that the disparity in time perception causes the brain to be flooded with massive amounts of information. Unable to keep up, it begins to fail. Whatever the cause, the infected invariably attempt to take their own lives, which is arguably the most terrifying aspect of this virus. Research suggests that a targeted antiviral could kill or least disable Radical-6, but thus far we have been unable to develop one. It seems our best hope now is to harvest antibodies from someone with a natural immunity to the virus. |-| Researcher's Journal: 3= The bodies of those dead from suicide are piled up along the roads leading into and out of town. The entire area reeks with the stench of decay, and the sky is filled with the constant buzzing of flies. At times, their swarms are so thick that when one passes, it feels as if a cloud has gone over the sun. Every day I see more crows, and rats are everywhere, feeding on the dead. Ironically, the only healthy looking creatures are the start cats, who have grown fat on a plentiful rodent diet. The few humans who survived the outbreak have been locked away by the government in underground shelters. I don't know how many were saved, but I fear only a handful. Oh Lord, please. Let their future be a bright one... *This is an excerpt from the journal of a researcher. Due to space constraints, some sections have been cut out. |-| JUMPYDOLL= It sounds like someone named a doll "Jumpy"... but why? |-| The Secret of Quark's Hat= Don't you think his hat looks kind of weird? There's that huge band that just wraps around his head. Is he hiding a pair of Ferengi ears, or maybe he's just a young Lobot? Well, this is just between you and me, but he's got missiles in there. The sides of the hat are hiding those pods, like you see on helicopters on SAM sites. Except these missiles are tiny, and when he gets in trouble, both sides of the hat open up and they just fly out all at once like PSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH... Just kidding. Actually, he just keeps snacks in there. |-| Axelavir= An antiviral medication made to counteract Radical-6. More specifically, it's an antibody with a natural resistance to the virus. It was found and extracted from an individual in 2038, and then replicated using the IG Replicator. An Axelavir injection is the only known way to fight off a Radical-6 infection. Treatment Center To get this file password, you have to complete the "dice game" puzzle. Instead of starting from the top left letter of the board, continue counting off from where the previous letter left off at. The solution is "POUR". Treatment Pod= An amazing machine that augments an individual's natural ability to heal, strengthens their immune system, accelerates their metabolism, and can cure many otherwise incurable diseases! In addition, it can create personalized medicines, perform gene therapy, and even repair the effects of radiation damage. What an incredible machine! It's not that incredible if it can't cure Radical-6, you say? Yes, well, I guess you've got a point. But don't worry: It also has a function called "Cold Sleep." Cold Sleep uses CAS freezing to freeze the entire body without damaging it. That way, even if the disease you have can't be cured, you can be frozen until a cure is found. |-| Cold Sleep= There are generally two types of cold sleep. The first type involves lowering your internal body temperature. This reduces your basal metabolic rate and induces a state similar to hibernation: In other words, your body is still actively functioning, just very slowly. The other sort of cold sleep is the one in this game. This involves freezing your body to essentially "lock" it in whatever state it was in. Until recently, this was impossible, because the expansion and crystallization that took place during the freezing process irrevocably damaged human tissue. In the world where this game takes place, however, CAS technology has overcome this hurdle, and made cryonics a reality. The resuscitation rate is nearly 100%. In fact, you'd be much more likely to die in a plane crash, which means that freezing yourself to visit the future is safer than flying from Tokyo to Milan. |-| CAS= "CAS" stands for "Cells Alive System." It allows organic tissue to be safely and non-destructively frozen. In this game, CAS is used to put people in cold sleep. It supercools the subject with a magnetic field, and causes them to freeze almost instantly, preventing crystallization. In real life, the problem comes when you try to thaw something out, which also must be done instantly. In this game, however, the technological magic of the treatment pod makes returning from cold sleep possible. |-| The Past Two Nonary Games= November 2018- Sixteen children were reported missing. In actuality, eighteen children were taken, but two were never reported. The person in charge was someone we will refer to as H. The purpose of the game was to conduct experiments on morphic resonance, with the children as test subjects. I won't go into the specifics here, but the short version is that this was the first Nonary Game. November 1, 2027- A total of nine people participated in this session. They were abducted, just as the children had been, but this time, H was not in charge of the game. Clover was a participant in both games, and now she finds herself playing the Nonary Game yet again... |-| Esper Resonance= In the context of this game, espers are people with the ability to access the morphogenetic field. An esper can increase the strength of their "signal' by being in close proximity to other espers- assuming that they are the strongest. The strongest signal will absorb any weak ones nearby, and use them to amplify its own strength, sort of like waves: The biggest wave adds the amplitude of smaller waves to its own, and covers them up. |-| Nonary Veterans= The following nine people were participants in the Nonary Game that Clover claims to have been a part of. *(1) Ace: Middle-aged man. *(2) Snake: Clover's older brother. Real name, Light. *(3) Santa: Arrogant, uncooperative young man. *(4) Clover: Still Clover, just younger and with a jacket. *(5) Junpei: Hero of Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. *(6) June: Junpei's childhood friend. Real name, Akane Kurashiki. *(7) Seven: Amnesic detective. *(8) Lotus: Attractive programmer. Has two daughters. *(9) Kubota: Skittish man. Gets blown up. |-| Neostigmine= A type of carbamate compound which acts as a reversible acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, exciting the parasympathetic nerve. This allows it to counteract the effects of the muscle relaxant tubocurarine. It can be delivered with an injection gun like the one you see here. B. Garden To get this file password, do the star order puzzle. This time, hit the stars in order by size (largest to smallest). The correct order is red, blue, yellow, purple, green. The screen will then display the password. Ice-9= Ice-9 is a special form of water with a melting point of 36 degrees Celsius. In other words, it freezes at room temperature. The idea of Ice-9 was originally put forth by the American science fiction author Kurt Vonnegut. His version of Ice-9 has a melting point of 45.8 degrees Celsius. There is a rumor that says all the water in Alice's body is actually Ice-9. Who knows whether it's true or not, but if it is then she has to always keep her body temperature above 36 degrees Celsius. |-| H= This refers to Gentarou Hongou. He was one of the characters who appeared in Nine Persons, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. He was the person who supervised the kidnapping of the children who participated in the Nonary Game in 2018. He is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical, and a devoted follower of Free the Soul. |-| Morphogenetic Field Theory= This theory holds that there is a sort of "field" where the forms, structures, patterns, etc, of everything in reality are "stored". This included abstract things, like language, song, thoughts, inspiration, culture, customs, and ideas. Any information contained, transmitted, or created by matter is held in the morphogenetic field. In the Zero Escape series, people who can communicate by accessing this field are known as espers. If the morphogenetic field theory is true, however, then it would mean that, in a sense, all humans are espers of a sort. |-| Immunoglobulin= Immunoglobulin is an important part of the body's defense against viruses, bacteria, and other invaders. It identifies and neutralizes certain threats. The "IG Replicator" found in the lab gets its name from immunoglobulin. |-| Integer Factorization= Factorization is the process of reducing a number to a series of numbers, that when multiplied together, give the original number. When taken to its logical conclusion, this will yield a list of prime numbers, For the purposes of factorization, 1 is not considered a prime. (Example of prime factorization.) *210=2x3x5x7 *900=2x2x3x3x5x5 *107=107 2, 3, 5, 7, and 107 can only be divided by themselves or 1, which makes them primes. |-| Tu Fui, Ego Eris= A relatively well-known Latin phrase. It might look like it's talking about a pair of sexy toaster waffles, but it actually means something like "What you are, I was; what I am, you will be." Sometimes used as an epitaph, the implication is that the reader will some day also be dead. A little ominous, I guess. |-| SOIS= The Special Office of Internal Security, or "SOIS," is an elite intelligence organization under the jurisdiction of the Department of Defense. They investigate potentially disruptive or dangerous elements, such as domestic or foreign terrorists, radical political splinter groups, and religious organizations with extreme agendas that could pose a threat to the state or the citizenry. Their stated purpose is to maintain peace, but their charter authorizes them to arrest, detain, or even kill. Scary... Archives To get this file password, you must redo the dice placement puzzle, except that it must match the colors shown on the bookmark, rather than the numbers shown on the note. After doing that, the password will appear on the screen. Prisoner's Dilemma= Apple and Banana committed a serious crime and were arrested. Since they were accomplices, the police separated them for questioning, and kept them from communicating. A detective visits each criminal, and tells them the following: "If neither of you spills the bears, you both get two years. If he clams up and you confess, you'll get one year and he'll do fifteen, but if you keep quiet and he gives it up, you'll do fifteen while he does one. So I bet you're thinking, 'Well what if we both rat the other guy out?' Pretty simple pal: You both get ten years." This is the prisoner's dilemma: Do you betray your partner, or stay silent? In the AB Game, however, sometimes the most rational choice isn't the best one... |-| Antimatter Bomb= This bomb uses the energy generated by collision of particles and anti-particles. So how does this work? Phi explains: "Imagine two types of matter that are exactly opposite like...male and female. When they're combined, what happens? According to quantum theory, their numbers add together to make zero, like 1, an -1, and they kind of disappear because they cancel each other out. They call that 'annihilation.' But when they collide, they create something, like...a baby. Except the baby is sort of pure energy, a lot of it." So in other words, an antimatter bomb creates an exploding baby. Does that make sense? |-| Detonator= This is a device that will detonate an antimatter bomb. Technically it's called a remote-triggering detonation signal device, but that takes a really long time to type out so we'll just use "detonator." This particular device has two modes of operation: Immediate and delay. Pressing the switch when you're less than a meter away from the bomb will trigger the "immediate" mode, and the bomb will detonate...immediately. If you're more than a meter away from the bomb, however, pressing the switch will activate the "delay" mode, and the bomb will explode thirty minutes later. |-| Cybernetic Arm= A device originally created to weaponize genetically engineered physic bears. Just kidding. It's actually an arm augmented for online sex chat....Not really. In truth, it's the arm from a mysterious libido-powered robot. I'm just messing with you. A cybernetic arm is actually a mechanical limb that you can control with your mind. Really. It has titanium alloy for bones, and those are covered with ABT, or Artificial Biological Tissue. The ABT even has artificial nerves, so you can feel pain through it just like a real arm. It has veins that connect to the rest of your body, so if you inject medicine into a cybernetic arm, it'll flow to the rest of your body. |-| Luna's Necklace= The necklace Luna is never seen without has a cage containing a blue bird hanging from it. If you twist the key on the bottom, it plays music. Someone special gave it to her as a gift, and she says it reminds her of the following lesson: Search for happiness wherever you can, because the search itself is what will make you happy. |-| Three Laws of Robotics= The Three Laws of Robotics were created by science fiction author Issac Asimov, and play a large part in his Robot series. They are as follows: #A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. #A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. #A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. Later on, Asimov also developed another, preceding rule, known as the Zeroth Law, which first appear in his story Robots and Empire. |-| The 0th Law of Robotics= 0. A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm. Clearly the 0th Law has priority over the first three, so the First Law would have the unwritten addendum "except where this would conflict with the Zeroth Law." Whether or not 016 was aware of this law is unclear, but in any event 016 did act in accordance with it. Control Room To get this file password, scan the "TEST" clipboard with the USB scanner. The scanner should now be yellow. Now, plug it into the laptop and it will display the password. Swimsuit= For some reason Sigma--or perhaps the author--seems to be unnaturally obsessed with swimsuits. Why is that? Was he involved in a horrible swimsuit accident (now repressed) in this youth? Did he have a crush in high school on a girl on the swim team who put her Olympic aspirations ahead of any possible romance? Is he just a perv? The world may never know. |-| Password Input Device= This device can be used in an emergency to deactivate the antimatter bombs hidden throughout the facility. It doesn't really have any official name--sometimes it's called the "designated computer terminal," but sometimes it's just the "input device." The device has a small QWERTY keyboard beneath a LCD display. On the top is a large black cable, which can be attached to the bomb you wish to deactivate. Entering the correct password on the keyboard will stop the detonation. |-| Antimatter Reactor= In a general sense, an antimatter reactor is a system that generates electricity (or some other form of power) from matter-antimatter reactions. This facility uses hydrogen and anti-hydrogen. The reactions power a turbine, which generates energy and powers everything in the facility. It looks like a giant octopus, but it's definitely not edible, no matter how you cook it. |-| Anti-hydrogen Atom= A particular type of antimatter. Normal hydrogen atoms have one proton and one election, but an anti-hydrogen atom has the opposite: one antiproton and one positron. In November 2010, the European Organization for Nuclear Research (CERN) issued a statement announcing that they had captured an anti-hydrogen atom. They claimed that they had gathered 38 of them, in fact, and managed to hold them in a special container for 0.2 seconds. Less than six months later, in June 2011, they managed to capture more anti-hydrogen atoms and contain them for more than 1000 seconds. Although the creature and storage of antimatter is still a difficult obstacle, these results suggest that antimatter reactors would someday be a possibility. |-| TNT Equivalent= TNT is often used as a reference point when discussing the power of explosive devices. Specifically, explosive power is usually described by tonnage: The amount of energy in one ton of TNT produces is approximately 4.184 gigajoules. This means that an explosive device with an output of one megaton generates 4.184 petajoules. TNT stands for trinity-tallow...no...tronty-tilltrin...no... Trinidad 'n Tobago? Ah, yes, trinitrotoluene. That's it. It's one of the most common explosives, which is how it comes to be a reference point. A kilogram of TNT has 4.184 megajoules of energy, but a kilogram of butter has 30 megajoules! Butter is some dangerous stuff! |-| E mc^2= Einstein's famous equation. Put simply, it means that energy (E) is equal to small (m) times the speed of light © squared (^2). It describes how much energy you'd get by annihilating matter with antimatter (a lot), but also carries the interesting implication that with enough energy you could theoretically create matter. |-| 63 Terajoules= The amount of energy you'd get by combining 350 mg of each matter and antimatter. You can get this number using the equation E = mc^2. Phi: What do you get when you convert 700 mg to kg? Alice: 7.0x10 to the minus 4th: 0.0007 kg. Phi: Then what's the speed of light? Alice: About 300,000 kilometers per second. If you convert that to meters, you get 3.0x10 to the 8th, or about 3 billion meters per second. Phi: And what if you square that? Alice: 9.0x10 to the 16th. Phi: And then if you multiply that times the original mass? Alice: You'd get 63x10 to the 12th: 63 trillion. Security To get this file password, go back to the circuit breaker. Turn on the three panels that were turned off when you received the escape password. Go back to the middle console, activate the word puzzle, and arrange the bottom three panels so that they say "SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING". The upper screen will then display the password. Floor B Graffiti= MEMENTO MORI IF THE NINETH LION ATE THE SUN It appears to have been written in some sort of weird paint. "Memento mori" is a Latin phrase that translates roughly to "remember death\mortality." "Nineth" clearly refers to "nineth," but seems to have been spelled wrong, likely on purpose. Why? Perhaps it's an anagram like the words on the wall in the floor A warehouse. If it is...what does this one mean? |-| Hourglass= The hourglass displayed in the background is actually a 4-second timer. It doesn't have much practical use, except maybe for really impatient people. If you were at a restaurant waiting for your food to come out, for instance... "Hey, how long are you going to make me wait! I've already flipped this hourglass 100 times!" Technically, 100 times would only be 400 seconds, which is 6 minutes and 40 seconds, but saying "100 times" is much more dramatic, and therefore much more likely to get a desirable response from the waitstaff. |-| Gentlepoints= These measure of how much of a gentleman you are. Somewhere deep in the United Kingdom is an organization that tracks all gentlemen, determining their calibur based off ancient and byzantine collection of rules and guidelines. Every year during the spring, a representative of this organization conducts a cursory investigation of each member's behavior (or at least appears to) and then awards gentlepoints based on what they saw. The following formula is used: (Old ladies escorted across the street) x (tophats owned) x (puzzles solved) x (money given to gentleman-tracking organization) = Total gentlepoints |-| Knife= A small survival knife. It has "Myrmidons" stamped into the flat of the blade. Blade length: 150 mm Base width: 30 mm Base thickness?: 3 mm There's blood on it, but whose blood? |-| Floor B Hallway Locks= Several of the hallways on floor B use special locks, indicated on the map by arrows. Pulling these levers will unlock the locks. Once this had been done, you can explore the entire area at your leisure. |-| Principle of Causality= The law of cause and effect: Specifically that a cause must precede every effect. At the quantum level, however, things aren't quite as immutable. The principle of quantum superposition holds that any physical system, such as an election, exists at least partially in all of its theoretical states, or configurations, but when measured it gives a result corresponding to only one of them. A classic example of this is the double-slit experiment, where light appears to behave as both a wave and a particle. One of the interesting implications of this is that, in a sense, you are influencing the past: By observing a system, you are defining the cause of an effect you witness, and in a way "altering" the past. Normally I would comment here that the quantum level is where "shit gets real," but given the nature of the phenomenon, it seems like it would be more accurate to say that the quantum level is where shit gets ''un''real. |-| Knox's Ten Commandments= Ronald Knox, a mystery writer from the UK, published the following as his rules for writing a mystery novel: #The criminal must be mentioned early on. #All supernatural or preternatural agencies are ruled out. #No more than one secret room or passage. #No hitherto undiscovered poisons may be used, nor any appliance which will need a long scientific explanation. #No one with extra-sensory perception or similar powers can appear. #No accident must ever help the detective, nor must he ever have an unaccountable intuition which proves to be right. #The detective must not commit the crime. #The detective must declare any clues he may discover. #The stupid friend of the detective--the Watson--must conceal nothing from the reader. #Twin brothers, and doubles generally, must not appear unannounced. Director's Office To get this file password, place the cheap brandy on the coaster to the left of the credenza. The bottle will make a parallelogram. Then, use the screen on the right side to duplicate the parallelogram. The screen will display "IILP", and by putting that into the tablet, the password will be displayed. Sun//Moon//Star key= Three different types of card keys generally found in the safes in each room and used to open the AB Gate. Without them you can't open the AB Gate to play the AB Game, which means you can't gain BP. In other words, getting one of these cards is the first step in your escape. The Sun key is used during the 1st round, the Moon key for the 2nd, and the Star key for the 3rd. |-| Slingshot= An elementary device that uses rubber to launch a small projectile. Frequently used by adolescent ne'er-do-wells. Can be used as a necklace, but this is not recommended. |-| Test Site Mystery= The site in question was for a simulated manned mission to Mars held in the Nevada desert. On New Year's Eve 2028, the audio logs from the simulation contain a woman's voice--assumed to be one of the test's subjects--saying the following: "Six of us are...dead. Counting myself, there are only three left. I...I guess you could say I killed them. No...no, that's not quite right. Not just them. Not just these six... All of them... All six billion..." Most evidence seems to suggest that this was the beginning of the Radical-6 outbreak, and that the Nevada facility was the epicenter of the pandemic. |-| Termite= A general term used to refer to the insects in the epifamily of Termitoidae, of the cockroach order Blattodea. That's right! Even though they're sometimes called "white ants," termites aren't even in the same family as ants! They're in the cockroach family instead. Also, king crabs are in the hermit crab order, and the remora is in the Perciformes order. |-| Have a Nice OOO: 1= Words Zero 3 says before he leaves. There are a few variations. *Have a nice trouble! *Have a nice tragedy! *Have a nice trust! |-| Conjunction= A term used in positional astronomy. Put simply, it means that two celestian bodies appear neat one another in the sky. When used in context of our solar system, it often refers to a position where a give celestial body is aligned with the Sun. For example, when Mars is on the opposite side of the Sun from Earth, it is considered to be in conjunction with Earth. Mercury and Venus, which orbit closer to the Sun then Earth does, have two types of conjunction. When they are hidden on the other side of the Sun, this is referred to as "superior conjunction." When they are lined up on the near side of the Sun, this is called "inferior conjunction." |-| Tenmyouji's Picture= This is the photograph that Tenmyouji was holding. The subject is a girl named Akane Kurashiki. Akane was one of the people who appeared in this game's sister title, Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, as a childhood friend of Junpei, the title's main character. In 999, she was 21 years old. This picture was taken nine years before then... When she was 12. Look at the left side of the picture... If you look closely, it almost looks like there's a man grinning in the background. Do you see him? Don't worry if it seems a little strange: A spirit medium has told us that the person in this picture is a guardian spirit, who's looking after her. He must have shown up here because he'd hear what sort of destiny she had in store, and decided to see how she was doing. Q To get this file password, play the AB Game, Q Edition, but this time, fill the requirement that you must be the only one to have 9 BP or more. To do this, set up (US vs. D, A vs. E, and B vs. C and pick betray for Round 1), (US vs. C, A vs. D, and B vs. E and pick betray for Round 2), and (US vs. D, A vs. E, and B vs. C and pick betray for Round 3). After doing this, the screen will display the password. Minkowski Space= A way of describing reality that adds a fourth dimension of time to the three dimensions of space. It was described by German mathematician Hermann Minkowski, and therefore bears his name. It's also the name of a ski resort for miniature cows. |-| Lagomorph= The scientific name for the order to which rabbits belong, and Zero III's actual name. |-| Tenmyouji and Alice= When they were split up at the red, blue, and green Chromatic Doors, Tenmyouji told Alice that there was something he had to tell her. That something was, of course, his identity, and that he already knew all about Alice and Ice-9, and not because he'd heard about it from Clover. |-| Tenmyouji and Clover= After the second round of the AB Game, after going through the purple and green doors, Clover (as a solo) was heard to say the following to Tenmyouji, her opponent: "What the heck did you mean with all that? It's not fair! If you're telling the truth, then...I...!" So what had Tenmyouji said to her? The same thing he'd meant to say at Alice, of course: He told her who he was. That simple fact shook Clover's resolve, and made her choose "Ally." It probably hadn't been his original intention to betray her, but after thinking about Quark's safety, he'd probably felt he had no choice and picked "Betray." |-| AB Project= A can stand for "After" and B for "Before", but they can also stand for "Anima" and "Body." Everything that happened in this facility was part of the AB Project. |-| The Mystery of Phi= So...who was Phi? There are a few clues scattered throughout the story, but nothing conclusive. Perhaps the truth will be revealed at the Nevada test site... |-| Deactivation Passwords= Here's a little something more about the bomb deactivation passwords... Those passwords? They aren't just gibberish--there's something hidden in each one. I can only give you one hint: +1 Good luck! There's a lot more to the story, but I think we'll stop the Secret Archives here. Thank you for playing, and we hope you enjoyed the game! Category:Game mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Files